Tequila rosa
by oxybry
Summary: Porque su estancia en Love me, les dio mucho más de lo que esperaban.


**Descargo de responsabilidad**. _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Uno encuentra amigas en los lugares menos esperados._

 _Por las viejas amigas, por las nueva, por las que están cerca y para las que están lejos. Esta historia es para todas ellas._

* * *

 **TEQUILA ROSA**

Con el pasar de los años, el trío original Love me, a pesar de sus ocupadas agendas, con múltiples trabajos y compromisos, no dejaban de tener espacio y tiempo para socorrer o apoyar a una de las suyas cuando tenía algún problema, disyuntiva, altercado, dificultad amorosa, crisis existenciales, y las no existenciales también, cualquier situación que requiriese el hombro de un par de buenas amigas. Aunque a estas alturas, alguna, aún no se atreviera a reconocerlo a viva voz.

Las más sencillas se solucionaban dejando que la parte afectada despotricara sobre el ofensor y ocasionalmente atizando el fuego y ofreciéndose a patearlo o reventarle la quijada, aunque no sea físicamente posible. Es apoyo moral. El enemigo de mi amigo es mi enemigo.

Algunas veces bastaba con un almuerzo o un café y palabras de aliento, otras se arreglaban con un viaje de compras, en algunos casos más delicados solía funcionar una tarde de spa, nada como dejarse atender, como suele decir el ex miembro número dos de la sección que no debe ser nombrada.

Otras más importantes, por supuesto, requerían la inmediata intervención del puesto de helados más cercano y la ingesta de una cantidad desmesurada de calorías que luego habría que quemar ejerciendo alguna actividad física.

Algunas veces, cuando la distancia parecía ser un impedimento siempre se contaba con el confiable _Spike_ y su servicio de videoconferencia _,_ porque si el ex miembro número uno, dos o tres necesitaba asistencia, no había huso horario que se fuera a interponer en su cometido, qué más daba si para una era demasiado temprano en la madrugada, para la otra demasiado tarde en la noche y la otra estaba en pleno almuerzo. Para eso eran las amigas.

Pero hoy sentadas en el café bar de siempre, los ex miembros número dos y tres de la sección Lo… que no debe ser nombrada, supieron que ninguna de las mencionadas estrategias funcionaría para la ex miembro número uno y fundadora de esa sección. Quizás la delató el temblor en el cuerpo, o el rostro colorado de la ira, o de pronto fueron los ojos vidriosos… A decir verdad fueron todas las cosas juntas. Y eso solo podía significar un nombre, Tsuruga Ren.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó tentativamente Chiori.

—... Me mintió, todo el tiempo —dijo sentándose y tomando de un solo trago el _Apple Pie Moonshine_ de Chiori.

Chiori silbó y Kanae se atragantó con su bebida.

Kyoko no tomaba bebidas alcohólicas, no a menos que la ocasión lo ameritara, que para ella se traducía en cumplir con la convención social de los eventos a los que asistía.

—Así de mal, ¿eh?... Creo que vamos a necesitar algo mucho más fuerte.

Kanae hizo señas al mesero.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él es Corn.

—¿Maíz?

El mesero se acercó con los tres _B52_ que Kanae había ordenado.

Kyoko no lo dudó y tomando el chupito lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Los ojos del mesero casi se salen de sus órbitas. Ese trago… Por algo le habían puesto el nombre de un bombardero.

Y por eso de la solidaridad con las amigas las otras dos siguieron su ejemplo.

Algunas horas más tarde, después de una larga historia sobre hadas o ¿eran troles?, maldiciones, príncipes, explicaciones inconclusas, discusiones sobre botánica, risas histéricas sin motivo aparente, declaraciones de amor entre amigas (porque las amigas son para siempre), los mensajes disparatados al causante y principal ofensor, el descubrimiento de un idioma desconocido y la implementación de un baile exótico, el trío parecía haber encontrado el arcoíris en el fondo de la botella, bueno, quizás era más apropiado decir en los chupitos.

Si les preguntan cómo llegaron a casa, no tienen idea, seguramente tuvo algo que ver con el siempre presente Sebastian o con una llamada a Tsuruga Ren. Si preguntas cómo se sienten, probablemente la respuesta sea, como si hubiesen estado en un bombardeo, y si les preguntas si lo volverían a hacer, la respuesta, es de hecho bastante sencilla.

Todo por una amiga.

* * *

 **NA**. La receta del cocktail **B52** esta hecha a base de Kahlúa, Baileys y Cointreau, pero este ultimo puede sustituirse por Grand Marnier.


End file.
